The present technology relates to an image sensor, and an operation method of the image sensor, an imaging device and an imaging method, and an electronic apparatus, and in particular, in an image sensor having a column analog digital converter (ADC) configuration, the present technology relates to an image sensor, and an operation method of the image sensor, an imaging device and an imaging method, and an electronic apparatus, which make it possible to correct a characteristic difference between ADC groups in a case where a plurality of ADC groups exists.
In an image sensor having a column ADC configuration including two ADC groups, there has been a case where an parasitic capacitance of each of the ADC groups changes due to a layout or the like in the image sensor, and characteristics of each of the ADC groups have changed, and a difference (characteristic difference) of characteristics is generated between the ADC groups.
When a pixel signal including an analog signal is converted into a digital signal by using a plurality of ADC groups having different characteristics as described above, even if the same analog signal is converted into a digital signal, the analog signal will be converted into a different digital signal. Therefore, when a pixel signal including an analog signal is converted into a digital signal, color will not be developed with a suitable color, and as a result, there is fear that suitable color developing is not achieved.
Then, a technology to correct characteristics of an ADC group and convert appropriately an analog signal into a digital signal has been proposed (refer to WO 2000057634A, for example).